Aurie's Revamp
Aurelia belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. Aurelia Description Although Aurelia is a hybrid, she is actually more RainWing than she is NightWing, with the ratio of the genes being 7:3. However, the mutation of the genes has given her some rather... unusual traits when compared to a normal RainWing. She still has a body shape and size similar to a typical RainWing, but the similarities end there. When compared to most RainWings, Aurelia is slightly larger and has thicker legs. She isn't as large as a NightWing, but her wings are larger than a RainWing's. Her scales could change color, but unlike RainWings, which scales change into different colors according to emotion, Aurelia's emotions do not affect her scale color. She is able to consciously change her colors between shades of purples and pinks, but nothing past that range. Her wings possess scattered white spots that resemble the starry night sky, a trait from her NightWing genes, and her wings are a magenta layered with the color of twilight. Aurelia cannot alter the colors on her wings at all. She does not possess the prehensile tail like RainWings, and neither does she possess two large fangs where RainWings shoot their venom from. Aurelia's eyes are a light, non-threatening cyan, that seems to hold great depth when gazed into. Aurelia has an interesting breath weapon - a mix of both NightWing fire and RainWing venom. She is unable to set anything up in flames, and neither is she able to melt away living objects, but she can exhale a poisonous gas, colored a light, sickly green. Her genes had given her lungs and system immunity to the poison, and prevents her from feeling pain or other negative effects when she exhales this poison. Aurelia's claws are slightly curved, which give her good grip on the tree branches and trunks, even though she could not hang from her tail off the boughs. The hybrid was born under one moon, so she has very, very weak and diminished mind-reading abilities. It isn't a power that she controls, and the information that she could gain from this is often useless and uninformative. She possesses more strength than a normal RainWing of her age but lacks any major form of stamina. Personality Aurelia is a RainWing with a pretty easy-going personality. She barely gets mad at anything, doesn't hate anyone much and holds little to no grudges against other dragons. Aurelia had been living most of her life as a "lazy RainWing", that is until she met Rainsong. She has little knowledge about the war, and was once a lot more laid-back and carefree, but after learning about the truth outside of the peaceful rainforest, she became a lot more sensible and caring. Although her happy and generally positive attitude may make her seem insincere or insensitive, she is actually a empathetic and wise dragon. Aurelia enjoys being around her friends and keeping a happy atmosphere, but she can quickly detect bad moods of other dragons, and will pick up on their clues on wanting to be alone or quiet. She is also very understanding, thus she rarely blames a dragon for what they do, if they are not doing it for a bad cause. Aurelia is sort of a peace-maker, and will actively be the one to resolve fights if something goes wrong. When seriously threatened with something she loves, though, the hybrid can get pretty territorial. If she sees someone getting bullied or hurt by mean dragons, she will not hesitate to stand up for her friends or even a random dragon she sees. She isn't afraid to speak what's on her mind when the time calls for it, and when absolutely necessary, she has little to no hesitation in using brute force. This always causes a significant amount of guilt in her later though, for it is against her own principles to resolve a situation with violence, firmly believing that everything can be talked out. Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Coded pages Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade)